


Tony

by perfectcosima



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of 2nd person drabble from T's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony

You watch your parents argue and fight, but they never leave, not once.

The arguments reach a new height. 

"It’s been six months, Priya!"

"Six months of safety!"

You can’t escape the yells, they echo through your home, and you curl up in a bunk, or you go over to the other area where Mag sits, watching a woman that she never speaks to.

It’s like the woman only exists to Mag, and not the other way around, and you’re confused. So confused. 

When the yelling stops, you go and join them, and their anger sizzles hotly in the air, creating a force field that isolates and holds them together at the same time. 

Your father knows that it isn’t safe; not yet. Some of the others have gone for supplies, they say that the world is being rebuilt. He wants to help. You don’t want him to leave.

 

It’s as if they don’t want to admit their tenderness, but you hear them anyway, in the dim glow of the simulated night, whispers coming from their pods.

"I can’t lose you again."

"I’ll always find my way back, Priya."

You know you’re something different. They don’t let you leave, but it’s different than the fear of your parents leaving. It’s more convincing, conniving. You don’t understand yet. You’re too young to.

You want to go home. You still remember the compound, and the gardens. 

Echo tells you stories about it whenever you want. She never tires of them. And when she runs out, she makes them up. You know, of course, but it doesn’t matter because you love her like you love your mother, and Paul. More than your father. Your father who came from nowhere and you trust him, with your life, but you’re afraid that he’ll leave, and he didn’t raise you, that was Paul. He was your dad, but you never called him that, but the feelings were the same.

Echo says that Paul is in her and it’s confusing, but you think that you understand. He’s part of her, and sometimes when she talks, you can hear him speaking to you, and it feels good, it feels like home.

Your lessons keep you busy, but you still are bored. You long for others. Other people than the few that have kept you company for so long. You don’t know what that’s like, but you want to.

You want to have new experiences. You want to run free. You want to see the sun.

You can’t. Not yet. Not until they let you.

Six months down.

Eight to go.

Six for science. Two as a safety net.

Then a whole new world.

You’re ready.


End file.
